


You fool

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ANGST AND MURDER BIITCHEEEEES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: "You were a fool Ouma Kokichi. You believed you were untouchable, and that's what landed the both of us here."





	You fool

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY MADE YOU WAIT LIKE 2 MONTHS JUST FOR SOME 200 WORD HORRIBLY WRITTEN BULLSHIT I AM SO SORRY ZERO. NOTMGONNA LIE IT WAS RUSHED AND MADE AT 1 AM.

It was everywhere.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

I looked down at the gun in my hands and gave a shaky breath. This...was the only answer. The only obvious choice. I'm pretty sure everyone would agree. I slowly placed the gun on the ground and turned around to look at the corpse of Ouma Kokichi. I gripped his shoulder and turned him onto his back. His face , normally so smug, wore a terrifired expression, almost as if he was afraid when I pulled the gun out of my pocket.  
I laughed out loud. I had already suspected he was an entire lie, but to actually see his true nature first hand, to see him on his knees and begging for mercy, it was priceless! I almost wished I had a camera to savor that moment.  
I grew silent after a moment.  
" Ouma.."  
I I grabbed his chin and looked at him in his now lifeless eyes. "You were a fool Ouma Kokichi. You believed you were untouchable, and that's  
what landed the both of us here. So if you now regret all the things you've done, there is nothing you can do but suffer for the rest of eternity." I cracked a small smile."You will never be able to repent for your sins. God will never forgive you.Or, at least that's what she would've said." I chuckled. I grabbed him by his ankles and slowly dragged him toward the pool. "Ouma, you always said that you would be the one to start this killing game, but isn't it quite the opposite? From my analysis, I'd sayyou were the one who wanted to end it the most! Ha! Isn't that funny!" I finally reached the edge of the pool and dunked him inside. Whistling, I slipped off my now bloodied gloves and shoved them into my pocket. I sat cross-legged at the pool's ledge and watched Ouma's lifeless body sink to the bottom. It was a beautiful sight. The blood seeping out of Ouma's chest quickly replaced the pool's blue color with a hot pink. Once it was over, I stood up and stretched. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Ouma."/p>


End file.
